Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Trivia
References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Many characters from the movies and one-shots have appeared in recurring or guest roles, such as Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Tyler, Felix Blake, Jasper Sitwell, and Sif. *Stan Lee, one of the main Marvel comics writers, and the creator of S.H.I.E.L.D. in Marvel Comics, has appeared in a small part in the series after having appeared in many Marvel productions before. *References to previous films in the franchise, especially The Avengers are made through the show, naming the Avengers as a team, members Iron Man, Thor, Captain America and Hulk, and agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. *Phil Coulson's "Cellist" former girlfriend from The Avengers is referenced both by Coulson and Raina before being formally introduced, revealing her name as Audrey Nathan. *The Centipede Device is said to be a mix of all previous known sources of super-powers, mixing the Super Soldier Serum (that gave Captain America his powers), Gamma Radiation (that gave Hulk his powers), and Extremis (that gave Aldrich Killian and other A.I.M. members their powers), all in blood injector made from Chitauri metal. *In the episode 1.01: Pilot, Maria Hill says that "Agent Phil Coulson has requisitioned a Mobile Command Unit". Mobile Command Unit has the same initials as Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Stark Industries Logo can be seen on the side of a bus in the beginning of episode 1.01: Pilot. *At the end of episode 1.01: Pilot, Coulson says that they have yet to "cut the head off the Centipede", which references the motto of HYDRA: "Cut off one head, two more will take its place." *It's revealed that Thor's hammer Mjølnir was labeled as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D. when it first appeared in New Mexico. *The Pick-Lock Device used by Phil Coulson in episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress is a reference to the Iron Man film, as Coulson uses the device in exactly the same way: He asks for the device to one of his subordinates just raising his hand, and after pressing the button, he waits for the explosion with his arms folded across his chest. *The walls in the interrogation room in The Bus are built from a silicon-carbide Vibranium alloy. Vibranium is the same material used to create Captain America's Shield. *The gas station depicted in episode 1.09: Repairs belongs to the Roxxon Corporation, previously referred to in the three Iron Man films, and in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer. *HYDRA and A.I.M. are cited as evil organizations comprised of brilliant scientists. *Emil Blonsky's fate after the events depicted in The Incredible Hulk is revealed. He is contained in a cryo-cell in Barrow, Alaska. *Audrey Nathan says that Phil Coulson was "like out of a movie". This is a reference to Coulson's first appearances in the films Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor and The Avengers before appearing in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *The weapon that Phil Coulson used to defeat the Centipede Soldiers in episode 1.22: Beginning of the End is the same he used to challenge Loki in The Avengers. He even paraphrases himself stating that now he "knows what it does". References to Marvel Comics *Some of the characters from Marvel Comics adapted into the show are Michael Peterson, Franklin Hall, Victoria Hand, Donnie Gill, John Garrett, Lorelei, Glenn Talbot, Eric Koenig and Marcus Daniels. *Although Chan Ho Yin is an original character, the codename "Scorch" has been frequently used in the comics by characters with powers similar to Chan's. *The series uses the term "Gifted" to refer to people with powers, presumably due to the fact that FOX owns the rights to the X-Men, and even the mutant concept. *The Bus' official designation as "S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6" is a reference to the main Marvel Comics continuity, called Earth-616. *Many alien races are acknowledged to exist before their first formal appearance in the MCU, such as Interdites, Pheragots, Levians, Sarks, Centaurians and the Kree. *Skye references the well known "With great power comes great responsibility" Spider-Man's quote in episode 1.01: Pilot, although she changes the ending before finishing the quote. *During their first mission, Jemma Simmons describes their future missions as a "Journey into Mystery", referencing a longrunning Marvel series, where Thor made his first appearance. *The truck emblazoned "Rocky Mountain Office Supplies" in episode 1.03: The Asset is a reference to the complex in the Rocky Mountains where Graviton was created in the comics. *Leo Fitz's recurring references to Professor Vaughn are most likely reference to Wendell Vaughn *The writing in the chalkboard inside the Todorov Building in episode 1.04: Eye-Spy is written using the Skrull alphabet from the comics. *Skye refers to Phil Coulson behavior in episode 1.07: The Hub as a "robot version of himself". This is a reference to the Life-Model Decoys, androids capable of recreating the likeness of a human. *Both H.A.M.M.E.R. and A.R.M.O.R. are listed as sections of The Hub in its floor map. *The Overkill Device first appeared in the comics as the Overkill Horn. *After the Battle of Greenwich, Skye wondered which other deities could be aliens, explicitly citing . Vishnu and other Hindu Gods are characters in Marvel Comics belonging to a race called the Daevas from a world called Nirvana. This reference has caused criticism from real-life Hindus. *Leo Fitz references the catchphrase "Embrace the Change" in episode 1.11: The Magical Place, used to promote the Secret Invasion event in the comics. *Skye being called "Doctor Nugent" by Jemma Simmons when she phoned after being expelled from the team in episode 1.11: The Magical Place is most likely a reference to Alice Nugent. References to Disney As is also the owner of Marvel Studios, some references to previous Disney works are made in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Each of the D.W.A.R.F.s used by agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons are named after one of the Seven Dwarfs from the 1937 Disney film, . *Agent Mack's name and role as a trucker is an homage to the character , an animated truck in the Disney film . References to Joss Whedon's Previous Works *Actor J. August Richards previously worked with Joss Whedon portraying Charles Gunn in the series . *Actor Ron Glass previously worked with Joss Whedon portraying Shepherd Book in the series and the movie . *Actor Tzi Ma previously worked with Joss Whedon portraying Matsu in the series *Actor Patton Oswalt previously worked with Joss Whedon portraying Joel Mynor in the series *Actress Amy Acker previously worked with Joss Whedon portraying Winifred Burkle in the series . *Actor David Conrad unsuccessfully tried to be cast as a villain in the series . *The weapon used by Grant Ward in episode 1.02: 0-8-4 first appeared in the movie , written and directed by Joss Whedon. *The final scene from episode 1.08: The Well references Joss Whedon's series . The question "Did I fall asleep?" that Phil Coulson asks, and the answer "For a little while." by his masseuse, are a direct quote from , where this is said to the actives every time they are wiped. This also foreshadows Coulson's implanted memories about Tahiti. Category:Trivia Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.